editfandomcom-20200216-history
Bubble Guppies: The Jungle Obstacle Course!
Characters * Molly * Gil * Goby * Deema * Oona * Nonny * Bubble Puppy * Mr. Grouper * Little Fish * Orangutan * Wild Animals (Gorillagator, Lion, Tiger, Elephant, Grumpy Panda, and Giant Anteater) Plot The Bubble Guppies learn about the jungle. Synopsis Molly is about to say, "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" but is interrupted by Gil looking around in a jungle for Bubble Puppy. He looks in a tree, a bush, and then a fake hippo, where Bubble Puppy scares him by popping out from the upper jaw of the hippo. Molly says "It's time for Bubble Guppies!" and Bubble Puppy barks. After the theme song and title card, Gil and Deema are on their way to school and see lobsters, snails, shrimps, starfish, and crabs leading elephants, zebras, hippos, lions, tigers, jaguars, gorillas, monkeys, and lemurs. They follow them and end up at a jungle. They find out that they are getting ready for a jungle obstacle course which is happening today. At school, Gil and Deema tell the other Bubble Guppies, Mr. Grouper, and Bubble Puppy about the obstacle course. They think about the jungle, and the Bubble Guppies sing "The Jungle". Nonny stops by Deema's Jungle Supermarket. Nonny tells him some clues to what three fruits he wants and Goby gives him the fruit (bananas, pineapples, and mangos) with help from the viewers and the Little Fish. At lunchtime, Nonny gets a grapevine swing, which Deema ties on a branch and swings on. Gil is on safari. He tells Molly he's looking for a monkey. It doesn't show up for a long time. Gil gets hungry, and decides to eat his lunch - a bunch of bananas. Molly tries to warn Gil about something, but Gil ignores her, until Oona shows up dressed as a monkey and steals Gil's bananas. As Molly and Gil monkey around with Oona dressed in primate costumes, Deema pretends to be Tarzan, Nonny is pretending to be a lion, Goby is pretending to be a zebra, Bubble Puppy is pretending to be a tiger, and Mr. Grouper is pretending to be an elephant! Mr. Grouper announces it's time to go outside. Goby narrates the story, "Guppies in the Jungle". Molly, Deema, Gil, and Nonny were Tarzanesque jungle guppies swimming and swinging with their large orange simian friend, Orangutan. They have fun in the jungle, a group of intimidating and angry wild animals show up. They get scared as they chase them off. They try to have fun in the waterfall with the flowers and animal friends, when the wild animals find them and chase them. They run to Cliff Valley where they swing on vines to get away from the wild animals. They run up on a cliff out in the open to find a spot to protect the baby animals. They have to choose either a volcano, thorny bushes, or the canopy forest. They choose the canopy forest, which is the most safe. Suddenly, the wild animals find them again, and chase them. A crowd of cheetahs helped them get to the canopy. They loved playing in the fun canopy area, when the intimidating wild animals show up again. Everyone gets scared, but then Orangutan got an idea. They roared and yelled at the wild animals, making them cry. The wild animals said they were sorry for being intimidating, and promise never to scare them or be angry or grumpy ever again. They became their friends, had fun times, and they all lived happily ever after. Gil, Deema, and Nonny sing and dance Dancing in the Jungle. Molly sees Gil going on another safari, this time for a lion. He looks around very carefully. He turns to Molly, saying he doesn't know where the lion is, when Nonny in his lion costume pops out and scares him, blasting him away. Mr. Grouper shows up, announcing the field trip. They arrived at the jungle, where the jungle obstacle course was being held.Two each of the Guppies have to give each other the banana baton. Oona and Nonny started the race dressed as a lion and tiger, and raced with the lion, tiger, and jaguar in the track race. They ran on the dirt path and through trees. Nonny and Oona gave the baton to Molly and Goby dressed as elephants. They swam in the pool race with the zebra, and hippo. They swam very fast away from the puppet snakes and crocodiles. Molly and Goby gave the baton to Gil and Deema dressed in Tarzan outfits. It was time for the swinging race to the finish line with the chimpanzee, gorilla, and lemur. Suddenly, they get stuck on a platform, and ask the viewers to help them choose the vine closest to them. When they do, they start swinging to the finish line, and win lots of bananas. Molly and Gil liked the jungle obstacle course. Gil was going on a third safari for a monkey. He suddenly heard someone yelling like Tarzan. Deema swung in and knocked Gil away. The episode ends. Segments and Songs * Pop Song: "The Jungle" * Shop: "Deema's Jungle Supermarket" * Lunch Joke: Grapevine swing * Storybook: "Guppies in the Jungle" * Dance Song: Dancing in the Jungle * Field Trip: The Underwater Jungle (the jungle obstacle course) * Important Characters: Gil and Deema. Trivia * The cavepeople outfits were reused as Tarzan outfits. ** This is the first time we see Molly in a caveperson outfit. * Dancing in the Jungle has the same tune as "Rake 'Em Up", "Divin' Like a Dolphin", "The Fruit Picking Dance", and "The Sprinkler Dance". Transcript (Water fills up the screen as we see the Bubble Guppies logo.) * Little Fish: Bubble Guppies! (The wall reveals the ocean background where we see Molly swim up next to some rocks on the ground.) * Molly: Hi. It's me, Molly. And it's time for- * Gil: Bubble Puppy! (Molly sees the rocks.) * Molly: A trail of rocks? (Molly follows the trail to a jungle. There is a fake lion, panda, and hippo with jungle ambiance in the background.) * Molly: Whoa. What's this jungle doing here, Gilly? * Gil: Bubble Puppy's hiding in it, Molly. I'm looking for him. (looks past the lion and panda) Bubble Puppy? (climbs a tree) Bubble Puppy? (jumps into a bush) Bubble Puppy? (swims over to the hippo) Bubble Puppy? (Bubble Puppy pops out through the hippo's mouth and barks.) * Gil: (gets blasted away) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! (hits the tree) There you are. * Molly: It's time for Bubble Guppies! * Bubble Puppy: (barks)